justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Ugly Beauty (​怪美的​)
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = / / to Black Lavender/Yellow/Metallic Blue (outlines) (Bridge) (Bar) |gc = / / |lc = |kcal = |dura = 3:02 |pictos = 84 |nowc= UglyBeauty |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitrehttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:IMG_0858.png |perf = Sophia Biza (P1) Shirley Henault(P2) Alexandra Poupin (P3) |from = album |nogm = 2 }}Jolin Tsai tarafından "Ugly Beauty ( )", 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin, Greko-Romen tarzında bir kadın üçlüsü tarafından gerçekleştirilir. Kireç yeşili taslakları var. P1 P1 saçlarında altın dairesel ekler ve bunun üstünde altın bir halka bulunan bir mavi bant ile uzun mavi kıvırcık saçları vardır. Alt kısımda diyagonal kesimli, alt sol bacağını açıkta bırakan kolsuz mor bir elbise giyiyor. Ayrıca beline sarı ip kemer, altın bilezik ve bir çift altın sandalet giyiyor. P2 P2 balık kuyruğuna bağlı mor saçlı. Defnesi, önünü çıplak bırakan altın yapraklarla tasarlanmıştır. Altın bir dairesel pim tarafından desteklenen, boynunun sol tarafının çevresine sarılan sarı bir toga giyer. Toga'nın alt kısmı her iki tarafta açık yarıklara sahiptir ve eteğin ön orta kısmı daha incedir ve bacaklarının yanı sıra bir çift sarı şort ortaya çıkarır. Ayrıca beline koyu altın bir ip kemer, altın bilezik ve bir çift altın sandalet giyiyor. P3 P3 önünde iki uzun örgüyle ve saçlarının geri kalanında akan pembe saçlı. Defnesi çiçek taçlarına benzeyecek şekilde tasarlanmıştır. Sağ tarafında açık bir yarık ile mavi bir toga giyiyor. Ayrıca beline altın ip kemer, altın bilezik ve bir çift altın sandalet giyiyor. Köprü boyunca, antrenörler vücutlarında, saçlarında, kemerlerinde, defnelerinde ve sandaletlerinde altın ışıltılı ana hatları ile tamamen siyahlaşırlar. Togaslarının ana renkleri olarak kendi renkleri vardır. Koçların ayrıca altın bir ana hatları var. Uglybeauty coach 1.png|P1 Uglybeauty coach 2.png|P2 Uglybeauty coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Arkaplan, görünüm tarafındaki bazı yapıların yanı sıra sis denizi manzarasını sunan Antik Yunan avlusunda yer alır. Gökyüzünde, yavaşça ilerleyen bulutlar görülebilirken, okyanusun daha uzak manzarasına bakan adalar vardır. Çeşitli ışıltılı bitkiler büyüyor ve etrafta asılı duruyorlardı ve sütunların bazı kısımlarında beyaz ipek perdeler görünüyor. Bitkiler ayrıca zaman zaman müziğin ritmi ve ritmine de parlıyor. Antrenörler, müziğin ritmine parlayan ve renginin ayarlanan zamana bağlı olduğu dairesel bir desenin üzerinde duruyor. Gece boyunca gökyüzü karanlık ve altında parlayan bir ay var. Bitkiler koyulaşır ve sis rengi mavidir Dairesel desen parlaklığı mavi renktedir. Gün boyunca, güneş yavaşça doğar ve gökyüzünde güneşin doğuşunu yansıtan turuncu ve sarı meyillidir. Bitkiler daha belirgin hale geldi ve macenta, lavanta, açık mavi ve yeşil gibi renklerini ortaya koydu. Okyanus turuncu bir suyla değiştirilir ve dairesel desen parlaklığı turuncu renktedir. Rutinin rasgele kısımlarında, kemer yavaşça yandaki yapılarla birlikte parçalanır ve koro için parçalar ortaya çıkar. Koro sırasında, büyük deniz kabukları bir pencere oluşumunda ortaya çıkar ve parçaları ritminde pembe renkte parlar. Koronun ikinci bölümünde, gökyüzü yavaş yavaş gradyanını pembe, şeftali ve lavantaya çevirir (gün batımına benzer) ve çok büyük bir deniz kabuğu diğer deniz kabuklarının önünde ortaya çıkar, siyah renkli ve dekoratif estetikte parlayan açık mavi çizgilerle boyanmış. Deniz kabuğunun bazı bölümlerinin yanı sıra bazı tasarımları da müziğin ritmini gösteriyor. Deniz kabukları yavaşça dibe batar, ayetler sırayla başlarken, büyük deniz kabuğu en sonda batarken. Aynı deniz kabuğu köprüden önce belirir, ancak bu kez antrenörlere ve dağlara daha yakın olan fütüristik bir akan akış vardır. Köprü boyunca, büyük deniz kabuğu üst üste biner ve dağların daha fazla detayı görülebilir. Deniz kabuğu da daha hareketli hale geldi ve bazen müziğin ritmine renk değiştiriyor. Avlu ve bitkiler tamamen kararır, gökyüzü çok karanlık olur ve sis ve dairesel desen ışıltısı pembe olur. Köprünün ikinci bölümünde, şarkının ritmini takiben deniz kabuğu üzerinde aksaklık benzeri etkiler görülebilir. Kemerin üst kısımları da pembe, mavi ve mor renkte parlak neon çizgileri müziğe ritmine yakmaya başladı. Outro sırasında deniz kabuğu küçülür, daha küçük deniz kabukları yeniden yükselir. Avlunun gün versiyonu outro için kullanılır. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde 2 Altın Hareket var: Her iki Altın Hareket: Yüzünüzün sağ tarafını sağ elinizle kapatmadan önce ellerinizi hızlı bir şekilde aşağı atın. Uglybeauty gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Uglybeauty gm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Girl Squad *Girl Power! *Eastern Inspirations *The more, the merrier! Trivia *Rutin şarkının resmi koreografisinden bazı hareketlerin değiştirilmiş versiyonlarını kullanır. *P3 örgüler bazen beyaza parlar. Galeri Game Files Uglybeauty cover generic.png|''Ugly Beauty ( )'' Uglybeauty cover albumcoach.png| album coach Uglybeauty cover albumbkg.png| album background uglybeauty_banner_bkg.png| menu banner uglybeauty_map_bkg.png| map background Uglybeauty p1 ava.png|P1's avatar Uglybeauty p1 gold ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Uglybeauty p2 ava.png|P2's avatar Uglybeauty p3 ava.png|P3's avatar In-Game Screenshots Uglybeauty jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Uglybeauty jd2020 menu wii.png|''Ugly Beauty'' on the menu (Wii) Promotional Images Uglybeauty instagram teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Uglybeauty youtuber teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (YouTube Stories) Beta Elements UglyBeauty 1351.png|P1 s beta avatar UglyBeauty 1352.png|P2 s beta avatar UglyBeauty 1353.png|P3 s beta avatar Others Uglybeauty_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Uglybeauty_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Uglybeauty thumbnail sa.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Southeast Asia) Uglybeauty_thumbnail_th.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (Thailand) Videos Official Music Video 蔡依林 Jolin Tsai《怪美的 UGLY BEAUTY》Official Music Video Teasers Ugly Beauty - Gameplay Teaser (US) Ugly Beauty - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 Ugly Beauty by Jolin Tsai Full Gameplay HD References Site Navigation en:Ugly Beauty (怪美的) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Çince Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Jolin Tsai Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Alexandra Poupin Kategori:Shirley Henault